Multiple Source Agreement (MSA) specifications for a quad small-form factor pluggable (QSFP) transceiver defines a hot-pluggable module that integrates four transmit and four receive channels with a standard multi-fiber push-on (MPO) parallel optical connector for high-density applications. Due to power and thermal challenges, however, the QSFP module can transmit data across only short distances. As such, the QSFP is limited to short reach data center applications. A QSFP to SFP+ “octopus” apparatus extends the reach by allowing users to use four separate SFP+ modules as long reach uplinks in a QSFP host port.